Sweet, Sweet Summer Vacation
by hazel-the-nut
Summary: Elisabeth and Jessica Wakefield fall in love with the same... krhm... male. What will happen? R


Sweet, sweet summer vacation

Chapter 1

"And the Oscar goes to… Jessica Wakefield! The best leading actress of the year!" Brad Pitt announced smiling widely. The audience burst into cheers. Jessica stood up, excited but not surprised, and hugged the movie's director, who was also her boyfriend. Then she walked to the stage, holding up her deep blue evening gown's hemline. Brad Pitt was just about to kiss her on the cheek when…

"Jeeessicaaa!"

Jessica opened her eyes and saw her sister Elisabeth standing in the doorway. "Ooh Lizziee…" she whined. "I had the _loveliest_ dream and you had to ruin it."

"You asked me to wake you up", Elisabeth reminded her. "It's the first day of our summer holiday. Last night you said you have something really important to do today. If I had let you sleep, you would've killed me."

"That's right!" Jessica crowed and bounded out of bed. "Summer holiday, finally! I must start to sunbathe immediately to get a tan." She ran to the girl's shared bathroom, which was between their bedrooms.

"Jess", Elisabeth said emphatically and followed her. "You already have a tan. We live in California, remember?"

Jessica glanced Elisabeth pityingly. She couldn't understand how someone could be so down-to-earth as her sister. "Are you sure another one of us isn't adopted?" she asked while brushing her blonde, shiny hair.

Elisabeth sighed. "Well, taking into consideration that we are identical, I think it's pretty unlikely", she stated.

Jessica giggled. She hadn't come to think of that. "You know, I dreamt that I had won an Oscar", she then told Elisabeth. "But what was even cooler, I was dating the director of the film!"

"Really?" Elisabeth asked indifferently. "And what was the movie in question?"

"The Lord of the Rings!" her sister exclaimed, went back to her room and started to throw the contents of her wardrobe all over the place. "Peter Jackson is so handsome! I wish I met someone like him. Boys at our school are so… so bald. I wonder were my bikini is?"

Elisabeth nodded knowingly to herself. She knew very well that Jessica had a thing about hairy men. "You're wearing it, Jess!" she shouted on her way to downstairs.

The twins' mother Alice Wakefield was frying pancakes in the kitchen. Alice was often mistaken for her 16-year-old daughters; she looked so young and fresh. This caused actual problems every now and then; when she was dining in a restaurant with her husband Ned, she couldn't even order a glass of wine without having to show her I. D. first. When they were walking outside hand in hand, Ned had to stand hints and accusations of being a child molester. If he got irritated enough and pointed out that they were married, he got to hear that having a child bride was illegal.

"Good morning, Liz", Alice said when Elisabeth came to the room. "Have you noticed that we have got new neighbours?"

"No, I haven't", Elisabeth replied interested and looked out of the window. A green removal van was parked in the adjacent lot.

"I've heard they are some kind of hippies", Alice continued. "And that they are fond of animals. You and Jess should go and say hello to them. Don't forget to invite them to have dinner with us next Sunday."

"Aye aye captain", Elisabeth responded and her mother laughed. They got along amazingly well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica and Elisabeth were lolling on deck chairs by the pool.

"So what are your plans for today?" Jessica asked dreamily. "I'm definitely going to the beach."

"Don't you dare to spend the whole day sunbathing", Elisabeth said warningly. "You know that we must help mom with the housecleaning."

"I'm on holiday, I don't want to work like a dog", Jessica grumbled. "I'm sure that you and mom pull off brilliantly without me."

"But Jess, that wouldn't be fair!"

"Life isn't fair", Jessica answered arrogantly. "Hey!" she cried then. "Stand up! Stand up right now!"

"What is it?" Elisabeth startled and jumped on her feet.

"Your jeans!" Jessica shouted. "They are so cool! I gotta have them! Please let me borrow then, OK? Please, Liz."

"Don't scare me like that", Elisabeth told her. "And yes, you can borrow them if you promise to participate in the cleaning."

"I _promise_", Jessica twittered. "So take them off."

"What? Now?" Elisabeth asked perplexedly. "We're outside, Jess, anyone could see."

"Oh, stop being such a wimp and just do it."

Elisabeth considered the matter for a while and then made the decision. After all she _was _the mature one of them. So she opened the fly and was soon standing only in her panties and blouse in their back yard.

"Here, happy now?" she asked her sister.

But Jessica wasn't listening. She was staring at on the other side of the hedge, which separated their yard from the neighbour's garden.

There, less than 50 feet away, was the prince of her daydreams.

When he met Jessica's eye, she gulped. She had so much experience with boys, but she had never ever felt this way. She knew he was The One.

A good looking, self confident and, what most significant, hairy creature.

A goat.


End file.
